onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Helena Haven
The character is property of WorldOblivion. "Why didn't you come back at the start!?" -Helena Haven to Crowe Haven after seeing him at Marineford. Helena Haven '''''was born on November 18th and '''''is now 21 (Current). Helena is assumed to be Crowe's biological sister. After Crowe had stolen the power of 'Madness Of Empires' from the Seches Empire Helena set after him even after being told not to, but Helena knew she'd have to become strong which was soon assisted by the power of 'Beauty Of Healing' and joining the Marines. She climbed the ranks quite high due to her ability to heal almost any injury. But soon got a letter from Crowe telling her to come to him. This lead to when Crowe was able to put her into Project C.H.A.R.I.O.T, giving her Tenshi Tenshi no Mi, this boosted her healing ability to be able to heal any injury. Helena also got amnesia from Project C.H.A.R.I.O.T, like most of the participants. But soon joined the Marines again, and with her new power was able to rise to Vice-Admiral. Appearance Helena has messed up white hair with purple and blue trimmings. She also wears a blue and white, what seems to be, tunic. Personality Helena is usually nice, but when the time calls she can become the most cold-blooded thing you'll ever meet. She hates fighting her brother, Crowe Haven, but if a challenge arises with a pirate chances are, Helena will win. She also likes to look at variables, although this has been proven to just be in the bloodline due to the inheritance of 'God-Sight'. History Helena was granted 'God-Sight' which let's the user predict every variable, from a blade of grass in the wind to a tornado, her mastery over this is the third best in the entire bloodline, dead and alive. She was chosen into Project C.H.A.R.I.O.T just before they began the experiments, however she didn't know she was in it until Crowe tricked her into coming to him, when they really made her eat Tenshi Tenshi no Mi. Helena was made fun of because she was thought useless when training in the Marines, she failed every physical activity but aced anything that she had to use her head. Although this changed when she was given the power of 'Beauty Of Healing' in which she was able to be the top of her class while training due to being able to restore her energy and any injuries. Powers and Abilities Helena possess a dagger, which is made out of an unknown material given only to those in the Seches Empire Royal Family, and like Crowe's is said to be unbreakable. She can combine her Devil Fruit with her dagger by throwing it to the ground and acting as a marker as a barrage of feathers would rain down at great speed. Tenshi Tenshi no Mi With Tenshi Tenshi no Mi, which means Angel Angel Fruit, Helena is able to sprout wings and heal even the worst wounds. Along with being able to shoot razor sharp feather at amazing speeds and fly at amazing speeds. But the main use of this Devil Fruit is to heal. Haki Helena knows all 3 Haki's Haki user. She trained it whenever she could. Although she is best and specializes in Haoshoku Haki. Rokushiki Being trained by the Marines, she can use all the forms of the Rokushiki including the hidden one, Rokuogan. Major Battles * Helena Haven (Kid) vs Crowe Haven (Kid) = Winner Helena Haven * Helena Haven (Kid) vs Crowe Haven (Kid) = Winner Helena Haven * Helena Haven (Teen) vs Crowe Haven (Teen) = Winner Crowe Haven * Helena Haven (Adult) vs Crowe Haven (Adult) = Winner Crowe Haven Category:Seches Empire